I can Fix it!
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Ralph has been having a hard time dealing with guilt issues over abandoning his game, and Felix has an idea on how to help Ralph feel better. (Warning! Contains non-sexual spanking!) This was specially written for Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi who was wanting to see this encounter go down ;)


This is written for my dear Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi!Always one to give me such nice reviews, she was yearning for a fic where Felix spanked Ralph. This was my idea of a scene that could go down between the two where a spanking may occur :P Hope you like it my sweet!

Why was he letting Felix do this to him Ralph wondered as the leather belt swished through the air and connected to ever growing tender flesh.

As the pain ricocheted through him, he remembered the feeling of emptiness he felt when he'd returned to Niceland to find it abandoned by all but Gene. More pressing matters had pushed Ralph on as he discovered the true ruler of Sugar Rush had been Vanelope, but once the day was saved and everything was set right, Ralph couldn't help this niggling sensation that he had been just as bad as Turbo leaving his game the way he had. What if Litwak had unplugged their game in his absence? Sure, saving Vanelope would have been worth it for him, but what about everyone else from his home-world?

It was true that since his return the Nicelanders had changed the way they treated him, and in doing so, it left Ralph feeling more guilty that he had been so careless with their lives. He had approached Felix with his plight, and after much deliberation Felix responded, "Well brother, it sounds to me like you're carrying a pretty heavy weight on your shoulders. Can't say that I blame you; I'd feel awful..." seeing the look on Ralph's face, Felix frowned. He could tell Ralph felt really bad, and he wasn't helping the situation. Clearing his throat, he went on, "You know Ralph, I've made my fair share of mistakes, and my dad used to help me get back on the straight and narrow... even if at the time I didn't think I needed it."

Ralph glanced up the melancholy mood that had dominated his features turned hopeful, "Really? Do... Do you think you could help me Felix?"

Felix blushed clearing his throat, "Uh... well... you might not want to go down that road Ralph."

Ralph coaxed, "Oh come on Felix, you're one of the best guys I know, whatever your dad's advice was must have been worth its weight in gold."

So, after an astonishing reveal Ralph was a bit dumbfounded to hear Felix was suggesting a spanking to help clear his conscience. "Whoa... what? You've got to be kidding me!"

Felix shrugged, "It's just a suggestion."

Ralph shook his head, "No way! Thanks, but no thanks." Getting up to leave, Ralph made it to the door stopping to stare at his reflection in the door handle before sighing and turning around, "Okay. I mean... I, I'm willing to try this out, but I swear you need to keep this between you and me."

Felix merely nodded his acquiescence.

Looking around Ralph ran a meaty paw through his hair, "Soooo, how do we do this then?"

Felix pondered a moment before telling Ralph to unclamp his overalls and bend down to touch the floor.

Ralph groaned but complied as Felix pulled a belt out of his closet, "Jiminy Ralph, I'm real proud of you brother. It's not easy facing your mistakes and accepting punishment. I know I'm not my father, but I hope I can do his memory justice through you."

Ralph whined, "Just get it over with already."

Felix didn't waste any time letting the leather whip through the air and snap a harsh slap across the middle of Ralph's ass.

Ralph immediately stood up straight letting out an indignant yelp reaching back to rub fiercely at his backside, "Yow! Damn Felix! Do you have to hit so hard?"

Felix cracked a smile, "You know Ralph; it's not supposed to tickle. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ralph's expression shifted to contemplative worry before nodding his acceptance, "Yeah. Just give me a moment." Ralph took in a few deep breaths before bending back down to continue.

Felix waiting until Ralph was in position fully started back again in a steady rhythm, and other than a few grunts and uncomfortable shifting, Ralph stayed stoically in place.

Giving the giant fifty hardy swats, Felix concluded he'd had enough, "Ralph?"

Ralph didn't answer at first, but then Felix heard a shuttering breath and a sniffle as Ralph finally answered, "Ye...yeah Felix?"

Felix set the belt down on the coffee table, "I think you've suffered enough."

Ralph nodded not turning to face Felix but pulling up his pants and refastening the clip. Ralph had tears still standing in his eyes, and he did his best to wipe them away.

Felix had moved up beside him to touch his knee compassionately. Ashamed and awkward Ralph glanced at the smaller man, and Felix gave him a warm smile, "You did real good. I know it won't solve all your problems, but I hope it at least made bearing them a little easier."

Ralph looked down a long moment before catching Felix's gaze, "You know, I think it's going to be okay."


End file.
